Temple of the Monkey God
This is about the Temple of the Monkey God in Bloons TD 5. Were you looking for the Monkey Temple in Bloons TD 4 Expansion? Temple of the Monkey God (alternate name Sun God Temple or Monkey God Temple) is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is the most expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard. When Sun God is upgraded to Temple, everything in the range of the Sun God will disappear and is sacrificed. Sacrifices are what makes this tower worth its price. If you buy this upgrade with another one within range, the other one will disappear, so try to space them out if you buy multiple ones. The Temple Of The Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after he/she gets the Robo Monkey. Note that the temple requires some sacrifice to effectively defeat bloons. The temple can attack Camo Bloons regardless of upgrades or sacrifices. Sacrifices To build the best temple, sacrifice: $30000 of Mortars or Bomb Towers. This is simply 6 strong golden missiles. This is a lot more effective in destroying bloons and does huge damage to MOAB-class bloons. $10000 worth of Ice Towers. It produces a strong ice shot which damages MOAB-class bloons and freezes any non MOAB-class bloon. $10000 of Glue Gunners produces a strong glue blob. It is simply corrosive glue frequently shot out of the Monkey Temple, also doing damage to MOAB-class bloons. $10000 of Monkey Apprentices produces a tornado capable of blowing bloons back. This does damage to MOAB-class bloons. $30000 of other towers. This produces blades shot around in a 360 circle, each blade popping 360 bloons Sacrifice details Dart monkey- *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Juggernaut : 16 blade volley per second *Super Monkey Fan Club : 16 blade volley per second Tack shooter- *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Ring of Fire: 16 blade volley per second *Blade Maelstrom : 16 blade volley per second Sniper monkey- *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Cripple MOAB: 16 blade volley per second *Supply Drop: 16 blade volley per second Boomerang thrower- *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Glaive Lord: 16 blade volley per second *Turbo Charge : 16 blade volley per second Ice tower- *Basic tower: Ice ball fired every 1.5 seconds *Viral Frost: Ice ball fired every second (freezes all layers of bloon) *Absolute Zero : Ice ball fired every second (large freeze radius) Glue gunner- *Basic tower: Glue ball fired every second *Bloon Liquefier : Glue ball fired every second (extreme corrosive) *Glue Striker : Glue ball fired every second (large splatter) Monkey apprentice- *Basic tower: Tornado fired every 1.5 seconds *Tempest Tornado : Tornado fired every second (can pop 2 layers of bloons) *Summon Phoenix : Tornado fired every second (large tornadoes) Bomb tower- *Basic tower: Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *Bloon Impact: 2 Missiles fired every second *MOAB Assassin: Missile fired every second Mortar tower- *Basic tower: 3 Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *Big One: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *Artillery Battery: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds Monkey buccaneer- *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Aircraft Carrier: 16 blade volley per second *Monkey Pirates: 16 blade volley per second Monkey ace- *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *Spectre: 16 blade volley per second *Ground Zero: 16 blade volley per second Spike factory- *Basic tower: 16 blade volley per second *Spiked Mines: 16 blade volley per second *Spike Storm: 16 blade volley per socond Dartling gun-16 blade volley per second Banana farm-16 blade volley per second Monkey village- *Basic tower: 16 blade volley per second Super monkey- *Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *'Temple of The Monkey God': 16 blade volley per second *Technological Terror: 16 blade volley per second Notes *If Bloon Impact is used as a sacrifice, only two rockets are fired per second, rather than three. *The blast radius of a basic Ice Tower sacrifice is less than that when its upgrades are used as sacrifices. 16 blade volley is slightly more powerful than 16 dart volley. *More than a single tower is sacrificed - everything in the current Sun God's range (this value may vary due to range upgrades and Monkey Village upgrades) is sacrificed. *If a sum of the actual buy prices (not sell prices) of all the sacrificed towers is $4000 or greater then the Temple Of The Monkey God will shoot 16 blade volley instead of 16 dart volley. The price is calculated with all actual upgrades of the towers sacrificed. *To fit more, don't upgrade the tower's range until the temple is built. *A fully upgraded maximum power TOTMG is much better than 2-3 minimum power ones. If multiple similar upgrades (e.g. Ray of Doom and M.I.B Call To Arms are sacrificed) the effects will not stack, this includes when using a The Big One and a Bomb Tower - the Bomb Tower will be ignored, and The Big One's sacrifice effects will activate instead, and any dart volley upgrades will be ignored if a blade volley is possible. One of the cheapest maximum power Temple Of The Monkey God, is produced by sacrificing: 3 Big One Mortars, one Viral Frost, one Bloon Liquefier, one Tempest Tornado, and a 4/2 Village. A Temple Of The Monkey God made in the above manner, entirely on its own on the map, can easily dispatch 25 ZOMGs before they get halfway around most tracks. Tested with the Temple Of The Monkey God in the center of The Rink, on its own, it can take down over 50 ZOMGs (with minor spacing between them, rather than holding down the ZOMG-spawn-key) before any of it reaches halfway around the second loop. But if playing in freeplay mode the ZOMGs get faster and faster in the higher rounds and will eventually get past even a track completely surrounded be maxed TOTMGs so it is good to have a balance of MOAB cripplers and TTs aswell for getting higher scores. Trivia *A Temple of the Monkey God will not attack until its construction animation has finished. *Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive upgrade in the game. *Sacrificing another Temple (regardless how strong it was) is not a wise move. The old Temple adds almost nothing to the new Temple except the ability to shoot 16 blade volleys, as the old Temple $85,000/$100,000/$108,000. *During its construction animation (before the head pops up), there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. *You can see lightning bolts when the head is popping up *All special agent towers apart from Bloonberry Bush can be sacrificed, but they only add a blade attack. *The Temple of the Monkey God is the largest tower in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *The maximum number of Temples you could possibly fit into one track is 24, but reality testing shows that number is only theroretical. *The Temple of the Monkey god upgraded to 4,2 without sacrificing any tower take 9 seconds to destroy a M.O.A.B completely and 37 for a B.F.B, making it less powerful than the Technological Terror. *You used to be able to place other towers much closer to TOTMGs so more towers could be fit onto the map and higher highscores were possible. Since this change it makes it much more difficult if not impossible to beat the old all-time highscores. *The good thing about the Monkey Temple is its sacrifice ability. Without sacrificing anything, the Temple does only slightly more damage than a Sun God. *Don't be afraid to sacrifice towers to this cause, because they will reach full potential if they are sacrificed to the temple. After the god rises out of the temple, you can't sacrifice any more towers to the temple. *The temple of the monkey god is arguably the greatest & most expensive weapon in tower defense history, because the abilities that it can get through it's sacrificing ability+the power of it's sun beam can take down even the ZOMG in a few seconds when used to full potential. TOMG Supermonkey.png|Art for the Temple of the Monkey God Monkey Of the Temple God - ZOMG.png|A Temple Of The Monkey God Attacking Super Quick! Temple of The Monkey Gods.png|2 Temples near each other. WallPaper3.JPG|One unsacrificed TOTMG is Slightly better for popping non moab class bloons than a 4/2 Sun God ( for moab classes). TMG +MOAB.png|A Temple Of The Monkey God Attacking 4 M.O.A.Bs 17totmg.png|17 Temples packed into The Rink! *Blade volleys are very helpful. They do extra damage to M.O.A.B class bloons, can pop 4 layers of bloons and have high penetration. *The Temple also appears (albeit in a much less powerful form) as a secret in BTD4 Expansion. How to put Temples near each other Step 1.png|Step 1: Place a Super Monkey. Step 2.png|Step 2: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Step 3.png|Step 3: Place another Super Monkey beside the Temple. Remember about the range! Step 4.png|Step 4: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Here is a slideshow on how to place TOTMGs near each other with out having them suck up each other. Note: Only towers that have their centers within range of the super monkey get sacrificed. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Towers Category:Tower Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Radius Boost Upgrades